


Le Petit Prince* · C2

by LittleJeanus



Category: bbam - Fandom, jinbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJeanus/pseuds/LittleJeanus





	Le Petit Prince* · C2

雨季的早晨，空气里到处是粘哒哒的潮湿因子。草地里冒出一朵一朵小小的紫色的花，花瓣上还挂着未消的露水。石板路上特别湿滑，一不留神就能摔个底朝天。鸟雀也不愿意在树枝间来回欢腾，只停在那一块块石碑上，啄弄着自己不那么光滑的羽毛。

是斑斑最不喜欢出门的天气，但是也是他不得不出远门的天气。

今天是他父母的忌日。

准确来说，养父母。

朴珍荣站在他的身旁，定制的西装还是严丝合缝，他撑起一把黑色的大伞，手轻轻地搭在斑斑的肩上，温柔又有节奏地拍着。

斑斑蹲下身，在碑旁放下一捧也同样带着露水的百合。

他看着黑白照片上父母仍旧幸福却不在生动的面容，只能无奈地再确认了一遍他们已故的事实。

但不管确认多少遍，他也无法接受。

无法接受又如何呢？时间回到三年前的话，他还是什么都改变不了。

斑斑鼻子有些发酸，他不想在珍荣哥面前流泪，他知道朴珍荣已经够辛苦了，如果这时候还哭的话，会让他更加难办。

“哥，我在这个周边走一走。”

朴珍荣没有回话，就是同意了。斑斑吸了下鼻子，理理领口，撑开了手边的伞。

斑斑走了，朴珍荣也没能开口像别的来祭奠父母的人一样，自言自语地说上几句话。他沉默地看着墓碑上的文字。

他很后悔，他有很重要的事情从未曾向他们说起。

他低头看了看表，不早了，还得带斑斑去福利院一趟。

虽然他总是不愿意。

朴珍荣第一次见斑斑的时候，他还只有9岁。

正式皮的年纪。

他给斑斑的见面礼是一记暴头。

“啊”， 刚学会走路的小孩，被飞来一球，惊了一个趔趄。朴珍荣也傻在了原地，他打过隔壁崔阿姨家的小孩，那哭起来，可不是开玩笑的。

朴珍荣丢下手里的装备，把自己的泼皮朋友们晾在一边，一把冲上去又是抱又是揉地哄了起来。

“呜呜呜呜，对不起哦，你是谁家的小孩呀，不要哭好不好，是我的错，是我不对，你看我有糖，你不要哭好不好，嗯？”他慌慌张张地说了一大堆，还从口袋里掏出不知道是从谁那里顺来了的奶糖，用泥不拉几的手把糖捧到斑斑面前。

斑斑眼睛里还有被重击逼出来的眼泪，但是早就没有要哭的意思，懵懵地看了看朴珍荣的掌心，又看了看他惊慌的神情。

凑上前去，亲了朴珍荣一下。

“哥哥。”

小孩甜甜的叫了一声。

根本来不及反应小孩为什么要亲他这件事情，听到这声哥哥，朴珍荣心都化了。

然后他就拉着斑斑走到一边，问他是谁家的小孩，结果小孩说他不是谁家的小孩，他没有爸爸妈妈，只有一个老师。

“每次，小斑不开心的时候，老师，老师就会这样，然后小斑就开心啦。”小孩的小手里搓着糖纸，抬头用湿漉漉的大眼睛看着朴珍荣。

“我刚刚，看哥哥好像很难过，不知道该怎么办，就试了试。”说完，小孩肉肉的小手，捧起朴珍荣灰突突的脸。

“哥哥，不要不开心了。”

“不可以。”话说出口，朴珍荣也被自己吓到了，不是，对一个三岁小孩耍什么占有欲？

人家还小，亲亲大人有什么了不得的？

但是，他竟然还重复了一遍，“不可以对每个人都这样。”

朴珍荣很严肃地说着。迎来斑斑失落的神情，小孩手里的糖纸快要揉碎了。

“哥哥，还是不开心吗？”

“不是，不是，我没有不开心。”朴珍荣完全没想到小孩会是这样的反应。

“我是说，以后不要对每个人都这样，不是每个人都喜欢的！”

“那哥哥喜欢吗？”斑斑打了一个奶味的嗝。

朴珍荣一下被问到了，故作镇定的咳了两声，红着脸说，“还可以吧，挺喜欢的。”

“那以后就只对哥哥这样。”

后来他们是被朴珍荣的父母带走的，朴珍荣这才知道，斑斑是父母从福利院接回来的小孩。

他也是后来才知道，福利院的老师对斑斑做的，根本不只是亲亲这么简单。警方因为幼儿园老师疑似猥亵幼儿的行为查封了福利院，可是福利院里的孤儿却不知该如何安置，朴珍荣的父母在报纸上看到新闻就将斑斑带了回来。

“当时带斑斑回来真的是对的，你看这孩子和我家珍荣多投缘？”朴母生前常常这么说。

刚在在报纸上看到当年的新闻的那段日子朴珍荣在梦里都想着如何将福利院的老师碎尸万段，但是事实并没有怎么样。福利院被整顿了，又重建了，爸妈还每年都会带斑斑到福利院来看看有没有斑斑亲生父母的消息。

斑斑对他小时候经历的那一切有没有一个正确的理解，朴珍荣不知道，他从未向他说起过。

但是他能明显的感觉到，经过福利院时，身边的人，四肢是多么的僵硬，呼吸是多么的沉重。

朴珍荣陪着斑斑去找了福利院的院长，这些年，院长已经换了很多届了，这一任的院长是一个很和蔼的老头子，听说最近福利院办得不错，朴珍荣也欣慰了一些。

斑斑的亲生父母仍旧是没有消息。

意料之中的一无所获，倒是没有让兄弟两人失望。

走出门口的时候，斑斑突然停了下来，朴珍荣感受到身后消失的脚步声，回过头看见斑斑正出神地望着福利院主楼上的钟楼。

“哥，我们以后都不要回来这里了好吗？”

斑斑垂下眉眼，纤长的睫毛随着呼吸颤动着。

“好”，哪怕斑斑不说，朴珍荣也会这么说，他也厌烦了这个地方，要不是因为这是父母的遗愿，他也不会来这里。

“我今年就成年了，不再需要监护人，亲生父母真的已经不重要了。”

斑斑转身向前走两步，拉近和朴珍荣的距离。

“我有哥就够了，我这一生，有哥就够了。”

朴珍荣不自觉地握紧了拳头，然后又松开，轻轻地拍了拍斑斑的肩膀。他想像从前一样，将他的小脑袋埋进自己的胸膛，但是他发现，斑斑真的已经长大了，已经比他还高了。

斑斑愣了愣，紧紧地抱住了朴珍荣，将脸埋在他的肩膀里，尝试用作用在眼球的压力去止住眼泪。

“我说真的，我有哥就够了。”

母亲总是说，当初选择斑斑是正确的，但是朴珍荣却不这么认为。

信任和依赖从来都是赏赐。

是斑斑选择了他们。

 

 

那天过后，接连是仿佛永无止尽的雨季。今天下午的时候，太阳终于冒头了，斑斑决定带着布丁出去转转。

布丁最近好像生病了，平常活蹦乱跳的它，天天懒着不动，竟然对新买的玩具都失去了兴趣。

斑斑将布丁装进它舒适的猫箱里，带它到楼下的小花园里散散心。但今天它特别不给斑斑面子，一直待在猫箱里不肯出来。

斑斑把猫箱放在草地上，用逗猫棒在不断的吸引着里面的小生物，可是布丁好像是要和猫盒同生共死似的，就不愿意出来。

“它看上去心情挺不好的啊。”

背后传来一个好听的男人的声音，斑斑觉得这个声音很熟悉，同时又确信自己的确没有听过完全一模一样的声音。

斑斑没有回话，男人就从他的后头绕到前面，怀里的暹罗猫高傲地向下望着他，长尾微微摇晃。

这个人长得好好看啊，眉眼多情又温柔，应该不管走到哪里都吸引别人的视线吧。

那人笑盈盈地看着斑斑，蹲下身来，将自己的猫放下。那只暹罗猫趴在猫盒前，仿佛和布丁交流着些什么。

“感觉他好像在生你的气似的。”斑斑听着男人温柔的声音，有些走神，是很特别的音色，低沉得性感。

“不知道，他最近总是不爱动。”斑斑趴在草地上有些泄气。

“大概是因为，孤单吧。”男人温柔地将布丁从猫盒中抱出来，布丁倒是不太认生的样子，安详地趴在他的大腿上。

“贪图美色的家伙，就喜欢和长得漂亮的哥哥玩！”看着男人腿上躺得舒服的猫咪，斑斑宠溺地敲了敲他的脑袋。

“哥，他好像很喜欢你。”斑斑抬头看看这个不明来路的男人，傻傻地挠着后脑勺，“还不知道哥为什么在这里，找我有什么事吗？”

“没事，就是路过这里的时候发现，有只小猫好像有烦恼的样子？”那人轻轻地扶顺斑斑头顶翘起地呆毛。

斑斑征征地看着这个初次见面的男人，他觉得他好像说的不是猫，说的是自己。这个人的身上，有一种他十分熟悉的气息，他的一举一动，微笑的弧度，看他的眼神，熟悉且安定的感觉浮上他的心头。

“所以呢，孤单吗？”那人又笑了，斑斑想，因为这样的温柔善意的笑容，放下一点自己心里的防备又怎么样呢？

他就属那个有烦恼的小猫吧。

那个雨过天晴的午后，大概是因为陌生人之间恰到好处的距离感和安全感，斑斑跟一个他确信从未见过的男人，诉说起他最大的烦恼。

斑斑在学校过得不太好。也不是不好，老师和同学都对他很友好，很照顾他，但是人和人之间，光有照顾是不够的。

要有感情才行啊。

斑斑和学校里的人很难谈得上有什么感情，不是因为新的城市，新的学校，也不是因为父母亡故的沉痛。他很纯粹的，不想和他们来往。

很少有人知道，斑斑很难和除了家人以外的人发生肢体接触。

他在家人在场的时候努力装得很开朗，仿佛一个完全的乐天派，是哥哥和父母的开心果，在学校他又会换上另一副面孔，仿佛一个不存在透明人。他努力成为一个平庸的人，故意做错考卷最后的大题，挑选最角落的位置，每时每刻都安安静静的，他不想招惹任何是非。

但是是非总是上来招惹他。

人总是对和自己的不同的东西怀着本能的畏惧。

斑斑想做一个不存在的人，但是总会有不怀好意的人盯上他。

从前是回家路上的小混混，后来是班上那些不可理喻的班霸。交保护费或是跑腿之类的事情他都忍了，只要那些人不和他发生肢体接触，他都不会发脾气。但那些人最喜欢的惩罚，就是以各种令人厌恶的方式摸他。看他恶心至极又怒不敢言的表情，能够让他们兴奋上好久。

没有人关心斑斑为什么不喜欢和别人接触，在他们眼里他不过是个异类。异类，就是不同，不用了解，也不值得了解。

进了高中，斑斑发现自己越来越难装作是不存在的人，因为他的外貌很难让人忽视他的存在。斑斑也期待过来到新的学校后，事情会稍微发展的不一样一点。毕竟父母不在了，他不想给哥哥添麻烦。

这次的事情，是稍微发展得不一样了一点。

有一个女孩喜欢上了斑斑。女孩很好，漂亮，优秀，而且胆子很大。喜欢斑斑，仿佛巴不得全校的人都知道，大张旗鼓地追求他。

斑斑不喜欢她，却不知道该怎么拒绝她。他只是沉默着，接受女孩一轮又一轮的示好。然后在女孩每次向他要答案的时候，微笑着拒绝。 女孩只当他害羞，仍旧是不依不饶。

终于有一天，女孩不想再等了，当着全校的人表白，甚至当着所有的人去牵斑斑的手。斑斑承认自己那天是有些失控了，他不应该那么厌恶地甩开女孩的手，不应该冲她大吼不要碰他，但是他控制不住，那种来自心底本能的抵触，控制不住。

那天过后，女孩好像受到了很大的打击，没有再找上斑斑。斑斑想，这件事情就结束了吧。

但是关于斑斑的传闻是不会结束的。

虽然不知道消息的起源，但大家都兴奋的传播着，斑斑是同性恋的消息。

无理取闹的女孩得到了原谅，而斑斑却又变成了别人茶余饭后的笑料。

斑斑很想大声地为自己辩驳一句，但是他做不到，因为，他也不知道他是不是。

“我爱一个人，我感觉我这一生只能爱上他一个人，我只能为他一个人卸下伪装，我只能在他一个人面前泰然自若，我确信我爱他，我也确信我也只能爱他。”

那个人是他的哥哥。

“他是个男人，这样有错吗？ ”

将心事全部倾吐出来，让斑斑舒服多了。他用含泪的眸子注视着面前的这位陌生人。他问他，却不是为了一个答案，他心里早有答案。

这样没错，没错，却无从告白。

男人没有说话，沉默在两个人之间流动。

“你没有错。但是关于你爱不爱他，你应该还要再考虑。”男人平静地看着远处，低头的瞬间，斑斑仿佛能看到他的眼底的落寞。“到底是你只爱他一个人，还是因为你的世界里只有他一个人。”

“两者有什么不同吗？”

“不同在于，你的世界里有了别人以后，还能不能一如既往地爱他。”

斑斑沉默了，他没有想过。从小到大的心理障碍已经让他放弃尝试去接受别人，他没有过想过他以后的人生，他所做的一切，不过就是得过且过。

他想和珍荣哥在一起吗？他不知道。

珍荣哥可以离开他吗？绝对不行。

“我的世界里不会有别人。”少年坚定地说。不容质疑的语气，让男人微微一怔。

斑斑也为自己的回答感到惊讶，他说不清楚，他为什么要这么说。好像自从这个眉上长了两颗痣的男人出现在他眼前开始，他的思维就不再受他的控制，他一股脑地将自己的秘密说与他听，又在受到质疑的时候，莫名其妙地和他抬杠。更令他不能理解的是，他和他现在竟然靠得这么近，肩膀擦着肩膀，他也不感到厌恶。

斑斑有些慌张，难以整理自己现在慌乱的心情。只能随便找了一个理由带着布丁落荒而逃。

要走的时候，男人神不知鬼不觉地从斑斑的口袋里摸出了他的手机，自作主张的存下了自己的联系方式。那人转身离开的时候，斑斑分明看到了他嘴角一抹得意的微笑。

真是一个奇怪的哥哥。

 

斑斑在上升的电梯里看着聊天软件上那个黄色的小人发愣。门开的时候，他机械地向外走，不料却一下撞到一个熟悉的身体。

“不是跟你说走路的时候不要看手机吗？”看到斑斑的时候朴珍荣高兴坏了，想着今天下班早要带着自家可爱的弟弟出去好好吃一顿，结果一进家门根本看不到人影。等了好一会儿后也不见回来，想着是带着猫咪出去转了，就准备出去找，没想到一出家门就被撞了个满怀。

“啊，哥我错了。”斑斑有些做坏事被抓包了惶恐，敷衍地笑了一下。

“回去收拾一下，哥带你出去吃饭。”

韩料店了，斑斑显得有些心不在焉。虽然点了一桌他最喜欢的汤类和泡菜饼，却提不起一点兴趣。朴珍荣有些担心，一个劲地问他怎么了，斑斑只是不说。

突然手机震动了两下。

斑斑解锁以后，看到聊天软件上那个黄色的小人冲他笑得贱贱地，说了一句：

“小猫你好，很高兴认识你，我是林在范。”

斑斑沉默地看了几秒，尝试着输入了几句寒暄，又全都删除了。他退出聊天界面，抬头看了一眼正在细细品尝的泡菜汤的朴珍荣。

“哥。”

“嗯？”

“小猫不爱动的话，到底是为什么呢？”


End file.
